One Tear
by MusicRocks807
Summary: First RotG fic I've done, but probably not the last. Dedicated to everyone who died in the Connecticut attack.


**Okay, I know the massacre in Connecticut happened a little while ago, but I couldn't think of anything to do as a tribute until I read BobaAddict's fic A Single Snowflake, then I came up with this idea. Hope you enjoy, and R.I.P to the 20 kids and 7 staff members who died in that school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I sort of wish I did! **

North looked at the globe and sighed again. He'd watched as twenty of the lights on that globe went out several minutes ago, and he'd been unable to tear his eyes away since. He'd sent the signal out for the other Guardians to come meet him, but so far none of them had turned up. Suddenly, there was a burst of golden sand, and a spiral of frost blew the window open. Jack Frost jumped through the window, while Sandy appeared silently beside him.

"Jack, Sandy," North greeted them, still not looking away from the globe. Before he could say more, a tunnel appeared in the middle of the floor. Bunnymund - or Bunny to his friends - leapt out of the tunnel and turned to North.

"What's the big deal, North?" he asked "I've been busy preparing!"

"For what?" asked North, still looking at the globe "Easter is months away! Christmas is closer."

"It doesn't matter, ever since what happened with Pitch I've been making prepations early!"

"Aren't eggs perishable?" pointed out North.

"Well yeah, but I've been planning my route!"

"I need to plan my route too, Bunny. Christmas is getting close."

"Then why are we here?" demanded Bunnymund, patience running thin.

"Maybe if you shut up and stopped asking dumb questions North would get a chance to tell us!" interrupted Jack, who was sitting on the windowsill.

"Thank-you Jack, but I will not tell you until Tooth gets here," said North firmly "I will not repeat this twice."

"But-"

"Shut up, Bunny!" Jack sounded serious "We're waiting for Tooth."

Bunnymund looked to Sandy for help, but instead Sandy nodded in agreement with Jack's statement.

* * *

A little while later, just when North was about to give in and tell Jack, Sandy and Bunnymund what had happened, Tooth finally appeared, followed by several of her baby fairies, including Baby Tooth. She was carrying several golden cylinders containing children's teeth, and the memories stored inside them, and ehr baby fairies were carrying more. She had roughly twenty-seven cylinders with her in total.

"Sorry I'm so late," she said as soon as she came through the still-open window "I had something to do."

"At least you got here," commented North, finally turning away from the globe "Now I can tell you all what has happened."

"Finally!" exclaimed Bunnymund.

"Actually North," Tooth spoke up quickly "I already know. That's why I brought these."

She set the golden cylinders down on the rug, and fluttered up to North's side. Jack peered curiously at the cylinders, wondering why Tooth had brought them, and whose teeth and memories they were.

"Whose are they?" he asked, his head tilted to one side. Tooth didn't answer, but North did.

"I believe they belong to the twenty-seven people I need to talk to you about," he answered. A golden sand question mark appeared above Sandy's head, and a worried expression appeared on his face. Sensing that North could not go on, Tooth took over.

"Earlier today in a school in Connecticut," she began to tell the story.

* * *

"WHAT?!" exploded Jack "WHAT?! Twenty children?! Why didn't we do something?! We're Guardians!"

"There's nothing we could have done, Jack," sighed North, staring at the spot on the globe where the twenty lights once were.

"North's right, none of us knew about it until it was too late," agreed Tooth, hanging her head. She cuddled Baby Tooth to her chest, and wept softly. Sandy hid his face in his hands, and even Bunnymund had tears in his eyes. Jack rubbed his eyes to stop himself from releasing one tear, and North clenched his hands into fists at his sides. There was nothing but silence for several minutes.

"So, you brought their teeth so we could look at their memories?" asked Jack, looking at Tooth, who shook her head.

"No, I didn't, but we can if you want," she answered "I brought them because I don't know what to do with them anymore. It feels kind of wrong to keep them, but I don't know what else to do."

"Why don't we make a little memorial for them?" suggested Jack kindly "You know, find a nice spot, arrange the teeth in a pretty shape, light some candles and have a moment of silence in their memory?"

"That's a great idea, Jack," Tooth smiled at him "Let's do it!"

"I know a good spot," said Bunnymund. North nodded, and Sandy gave them the thumbs up sign.

* * *

Tooth lit the last candle, completing the set of five surrounding the stack of golden cylinders. The five candles were arranged in a star shape, and Sandy had sprinkled the candles and the cylinders with gold dream dust to add some sparkle and decoration. Tooth stepped back, and the Guardians each stood behind their candle. Tooth took Sandy's hand, and Jack's. Jack smiled and gripped Bunnymund's paw. Bunnymund grabbed North's hand, and North squeezed Sandy's. Baby Tooth sat on Jack's shoulder, squeaking sadly until Tooth hushed her. The Guardians stood there, holding hands and sending positive thoughts into the universe, wishing the victims of the attack a happy afterlife. And as he stood with his fellow Guardians, honouring the death of twenty innocent children and seven brave adults, Jack allowed himself to shed one tear.

**Sorry that 1) this is late, the attack was a little while ago and 2) really bad, I only saw Rise of the Guardians earlier so I'm not really good with the characters yet. I just wanted to do a tribute to those poor people who died. I hope this was okay, and if it wasn't then I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
